ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennyson x 2
Tennyson x 2 is the 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Finally, I can stretch my legs. Jen: We've been sitting in the Rustbucket for too long, let's not do that ever again. Gavin: Agreed, no more road trips for along time. went on a walk, away from everyone else; in the distance Ren could see a Galvan who seemed upset Galvan: That Azmuth, thinking he can tell me what to do, "laughs" not anymore. I'm a free Galvan now, can do whatever I want. Ren: Hey, you ok? Galvan: What's it to you, human? Ren: I just wanted to know if I could help you, you seem lost. Galvan: Well, I'm not, now get outta my way. Ren: Wait a sec, aren't you Azmuth's assistant, Diego right? Diego: I was, but I quit...tried to tell me what to do. Ren: Isn't that what he's suppose to do. Diego: Yes, but he wanted me to stay away from this. "pulls out device" Ren: What's that? Diego: Another Omnitrix he was workin' on. Ren: For me? Diego: No, he was gonna use to fight enemies in space since your busy on earth. Ren: Oh, I didn't know they're were issues up in space. Diego: 'Course there is but now, it's mine! places the Omnitrix around his waist and slams down the dial Heatblast: It's hero time! Ren: Whoa. Heatblast: Later, Tennyson. "flies off" Ren: What, come back! Jen: Hey, who were you talkin' to? Ren: Azmuth's former assistant, Diego, he has his on Omnitrix and I think he's gonna use it for bad intentions. Jen: We gotta tell dad. {Cut to Rustbucket} Gwendolyn: That doesn't sound good. Kevin: Do you know where he could've gone? Ren: Huh uh. Gwendolyn: What should we do, Ben? Ben: We're in Washington DC, he could be anywhere. Gavin: I've picked up his aura, I know exactly where he is. {Cut to White House} President: Please, stop! Four Arms: Make me. President: Why are you even doing this, Ren? Four Arms: To teach Azmuth not to mess with me. and gang burst through the doors, standing heroically Ren: Why are you terrorizing innocent people? Four Arms: 'Cause I can, you gonna do something about it? President: What's goin on here? Ren: You get President McGann outta here, I've got Diego. Gavin: On it! Jen: You've sure you've got this? Ren: Trust me, Jen. Jen: "nods" and Jen rush over to President McGann and run out Ren: You should stop while you're ahead. Four Arms: Why do the good guys always say that? Ren: You leave me no choice. "slams watch" Gax: I haven't used this guy in a while, thought he was gone. lunged in for the attack but Four Arms dodged every one Four Arms: Oh Tennyson, you can't over power me. Gax: What the? Four Arms: I have so many more tricks up my sleeve. "slams watch" Arms starts to grow taller and now he has 8 arms Gax: No way. Ult. Four Arms: That's right Tennyson, an evolved Tetramand, I can turn into ultimate aliens and you can't. Gax: That's so cool! Ult. Four Arms: You can't stop me no matter how hard you try. Gax: We'll see about that! lunges at Ult. Four Arms but the Omnitrix times out Ren: Uh oh. Ult. Four Arms: This'll be too easy. "punches palm" Ren: That quote is used way to often by villains. Ult. Four Arms: Any last words? Ren: That's another villains use too much. Four Arms goes in for the attack but is stopped by mana Gavin: Go, get outta here! Ren: Gavin? Gavin: I've got this! Ren: But- Gavin: Go! runs outta the white house, back to the Rustbucket Gwendolyn: Where's Gavin? Ren: He's still in there. Kevin: What! Ren: He told me, he's got it under control. Ben: He's gonna get himself hurt. Ren: More like killed, Diego can transform into ultimate aliens. Ben: Oh god. {Cut to White House} Ult. Four Arms: You can't stop me, Anodite. Gavin: Why's that? Ult. Four Arms: Not only can I go ultimate, I can also go..."slams watch" Four Arms gets even taller and grows 4 more arms Superior Arms: Superior! Gavin: Gonna need a lot more power. transforms into his Anodite form, glowing with energy Superior Arms: You look more powerful than I thought. Gavin: Thanks. Superior Arms: Too bad I'm gonna have to pound you into the ground. Gavin: You can try but you'll never- Arms knocks Gavin into the ground; the gang arrived but were too late Ren: Gavin! Superior Arms: Aw, you're too late! Jen: What is that thing? Ben: Superior Arms. Superior Arms: Correct you are, Benjamin. Gwendolyn: You hurt our baby boy! Kevin: Let's take 'im down. Ben: That's not a good idea unless you wanna end up like your son, now get 'im outta here. and Kevin pick Gavin and run back to the Rustbucket Ren: You hurt my cousin, now I'm gonna hurt you! "slams watch" merges with the Superiortrix, transforming Diego into an exact clone of Ren Diego: What did you do to me!? Upgrade: You get to spend the rest of eternity like this. Diego: I can't believe you, curse you Ren Tennyson! Jen: Time for you to go to jail. Diego: If you can catch me. "slams watch" transforms into XLR8 and runs outta the white house Ben: Ren, you ok? Upgrade: Not until I get my revenge. "detransforms" Ren: We're goin' to Galvan Prime. Ben: What? Jen: But why? Ren: Azmuth can help us. {Cut to Galvan Prime: Azmuth's Headquarters} Azmuth: You want me to do what? Ren: Give me master control to stop Diego. Azmuth: Don't you already have an evil clone? Ren: James was destroyed after he teamed up with Vilgax. Azmuth: Why do you think master control can help you? Ren: 'Cause of his Superiortrix. Azmuth: I'm guessing he made some alterations to my Omnitrix. Ren: He did and need something powerful to stop 'im. Azmuth: You already have something as powerful. Ren: I do, what? Azmuth: Not what, who. "slams watch" Eye Guy: Whoa, who's this guy? Azmuth: His name is- Ben: We don't have time for that. Azmuth: Right, of course. Jen: Let's take down, Diego. crashes through the ceiling with Albedo Ben: Albedo!? Albedo: Missed me, Tennyson. Ben: What're you doing here? Albedo: My son Diego is gonna have force Azmuth to make me a Galvan again. Azmuth: If you insist. walks over to Albedo and uses a device transforming Albedo back into a Galvan Albedo: What the- Azmuth: I've been working on this device for years, I didn't know if it would work. Albedo: So you almost killed me! Azmuth: But I didn't. handed over his Ultimatrix to Diego, who put it on and used both watches to make a hybrid alien Alien: Meet, Amalgam Diego! Jen: Ren, you can stop them! Eye Guy: And I will. was an intense battle between the aliens and Ren won in the end Eye Guy: I did it, I actually did it. "detransforms" Amalgam Diego: I can't believe you! Ren: You upset, you should be. Jen: That's for hurting our cousin! Amalgam Diego: "rolls eyes" Shut it, girlie. Diego wipes his tail, slapping Jen across the face Jen: Ow! Ren: That's the final straw! "slams watch" {Transformation Sequence} Grey Matter: You mess with Ren, you get the 10! Matter tinkers with the devices, reverting Diego back to normal and removing the watches, giving them to Azmuth Diego: NO! Azmuth: Thank you Ren, now back to clean-up duty for you Albedo, you too Diego. Albedo: You can't do this! Azmuth: But I can. Diego: Don't think this is over Ren 'cause it's not! Grey Matter: Another quote, villains always repeat. {Cut to Tennyson HQ} Ren: I'm glad to be home. Jen: Same here. Ren: Do you think Diego will come back? Ben: There's a high possibility that he won't, trust me, Azmuth will make sure of it. and Kevin come up from down below Jen: How is he? Kevin: Diego did a lot of damage. Gwendolyn: He'll be fine, just needs his rest. Ren: That's good, I just hope Diego won't come back to 'cause more harm. shadowy figure was watching the Tennyson family from computer monitors ???: Don't worry Tennyson, That Galvan is the least of your worries. "laughs maniacally" {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson Levin *Kevin Levin Villains *Diego *Albedo Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Gax *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Eye Guy *Upgrade By Diego *Heatblast *Four Arms *Ult. Four Arms *Superior Arms *Amalgam Diego Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes